


saccharine

by bingge



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chapter 5 Spoilers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Guro, M/M, Necrophilia, komaeda gets fucked in the spear hole.txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingge/pseuds/bingge
Summary: Komaeda - or what was left of him - was warm, almost enough for Hinata to pretend he was still alive if he closed his eyes.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 17
Kudos: 101





	saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags!! this is nothing but self-indulgent porn featuring guilty, horny hinata and a literal corpse. if that doesn't bother you, then i hope you enjoy my shameless word vomit <3
> 
> ask or request me stuff on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monomi)

Hinata didn’t know how to process the sight before him.

The few weeks they’ve been on this miserable island, as much as any of them would hate to admit it, had already somewhat desensitised them to the one-by-one deaths of their so-called friends, and gotten them used to the despair each murder and execution induced. They had witnessed firsthand such horrible events, and over the course of their stay had seen their fair share of bodies they once knew.

However, this was just too much.

Too cruel.

Too _brutal_.

He was sure none of them could ever do such a horrible thing. He was sure none of them could have possessed such bloodlust deep enough to fuel this absolute torture.

Sick, Hinata felt absolutely _sick_ , stomach churning and knees going weak as all of his senses. The screams of his classmates around him fell on deaf ears. They were ringing. Is it because of the explosion? No, that can’t be. It was all a blur, even when the all too familiar bell rang.

“A body has been discovered!”

It’s real. Komaeda’s really dead.

Komaeda was a real pain, he was sure everyone else was thinking that, but to go this way was far undeserved for someone that only threatened them with fake bombs and fireworks. He winced looking at Komaeda’s hand, thighs and stomach, imagining the same pain inflicted on his body, his nerves betraying him.

Still, Hinata couldn’t afford to look away, eyes glued on the grotesque caricature of what was left of Komaeda. Hinata couldn’t look away. No matter how much it disturbed him, the demanding scene compelled for his exclusive attention.

Hinata couldn’t look away.

Almost _ogling_.

Soon enough, he realised they had to start moving, just now noticing he was already holding the Monokuma File #5 in his hands. Of course, a class trial would be held soon enough, and, while he still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that it was one of them, he would have to expose Komaeda’s murderer, without Komaeda to help him even by provoking.

After briefly investigating all the items around Komaeda’s now corpse with Chiaki, and briefly discussing locations that could provide clues with everyone - Komaeda’s cottage, Nezumi Castle and where else, the group dispersed.

  
  


Hinata left the warehouse last. Or so he was supposed to.

He was a step away from the outside when he suddenly closed the door shut and turned back, hurriedly rushing over to sit at Komaeda’s side, paying the Monokuma panels he was carelessly stepping on no mind.

Even until then, he wasn’t looking away - this time closer, close enough to tickle Komaeda with his breath if he could only feel it; this time without the discomfort of his classmates’ presences, perhaps solely the swelling discomfort in his pants. In fact, he was basking in the sight of Komaeda’s spread and bloodied body, the wide eyes and horrified look on his face. Scanning him from head to toe, from spear to ropes - he certainly looked good gagged and tied up.

Ah, no. That wasn’t right.

Hinata - not hated, but he was at least annoyed by this guy.

_Right?_

Tearing open again the duct tape on Komaeda’s mouth, he did the unthinkable. Komaeda was warm, almost enough for Hinata to pretend he was still alive if he closed his eyes and ignored the horrified expression of Komaeda’s last moments. After all, he died not long ago - just the moment they burst through that door, and the fire certainly helped. Komaeda’s lips were soft, too.

Softly nibbling on Komaeda’s bottom lip, taking him gently between his teeth and sucking it shortly, then moving to the side of his mouth, along his the line of his jaw, all the way down to his neck - Hinata lapped up the splattered blood, savouring the metallic taste on his tongue. It was the most he could taste of Komaeda, and it’s almost addictive.

This is what despair does.

_Surely, no one would return to the scene before the trial?_

With a hand gripping the handle, Hinata slid the spear out from Komaeda’s torso, with carelessness that could be mistaken for eagerness - perhaps the other way around - tossing it over right beside the bloodied Monokuma plushie. The sound of heavy breathing - followed not long after by the sound of a belt buckle, and then a zipper - permeating the deafening silence of the warehouse almost alerted Hinata, before he realized it was himself. With darkened eyes, already dilated pupils devoured Komaeda as a free hand hiked his shirt up, exposing the gaping impalement.

Hinata could feel his stomach drop, momentarily recalling the weight of the situation, but having already lost himself in the spiral of debauchery just about to start, there we no way he could back down. Not when his undisciplined finger was circling around the hole at a controlled pace - almost a caress, almost teasing, as if he was pretending that Komaeda could feel his every move.

“I’m sorry,” he mustered the nerve to whisper a pointless apology, his words vanishing in the dead air the moment they leave his lips.

He gave up - gave in.

Before he knew it his palms kissed the ground flat just above Komaeda’s head, shifting his weight to his hands as he lifted one leg over Komaeda, so as to position his knees to be on either side of the body now just under him. Aligning their hips, he quickly used a hand, propping himself up with the other, to slip his aching erection out of his boxers and stroke himself to full hardness.

And so he pushed in, burying himself right where the spear was impaling Komaeda just a few moments ago; hissing and biting his lip as he leaned forward and thrust suddenly, ramming his cock all the way in.

He winced at the wet, _wet_ sound of himself rearranging Komaeda’s internal organs - quite literally. So, so bloody. After recovering from the shock he gave himself, he slid out only to slide in again. As long as he didn’t look, the wetness surrounding him was regrettably delightful. Lucky for him, the opening created by the thick spear was enough to accommodate his girth, relishing the unanticipated tightness enveloping him, especially at the tip.

Fuck.

It felt _so_ good.

He just wouldn’t look. He wouldn’t look. Closing his eyes, and letting his other senses take over; so there he was, feeling every part of Komaeda’s insides that were rubbing up against his dick - the friction brought by every thrust undeniably and shamefully better than his own hand - and the cherry on top being his heightened sense of hearing making the squelching noises sound a little too audible.

He wouldn’t look. But then he did, and for some fucked up reason, his stomach went all fluttery and told him he wouldn’t last long, no. Fixated on the immoral action of his cock throbbing and mercilessly thrusting in and out of the newly formed orifice, shaft lathered red from the already ruptured organ getting more and more spread open, allowing for even more spilling out of blood.

_Komaeda would like this, wouldn’t he?_

Perhaps if he just told Komaeda he’d use him for the sake of hope . . .

Hinata’s eyes threatened to prickle with tears, unsure if from the pleasure or guilt, though the two wouldn’t quite be mutually exclusive for him, evidenced by the all too familiar tightening in his abdomen area, if not the throaty grunts shamelessly leaving his slightly parted lips.

Hinata wondered what the fuck was wrong with him, going from absolutely disgusted to oddly even more aroused at the grotesque visual stimulation. But that didn’t matter when he had no time to think. He was close. And the closer he got, the more erratic his pace became. With sloppy thrusts and zero regards to what was becoming of Komaeda’s fatal injury, blood was sputtering around the area which certainly did not help the avidly watching pair of dilated pupils of half-lidded eyes.

He didn’t notice the tears had already fallen out of his eyes until he noticed droplets glistening on Komaeda’s locks, a cold wetness, distinct from his warm sweat, trickling down his cheek only registering at that exact moment.

_It didn’t matter._

_He just needed to cum._

Lifting his hands - arms wobbling and knees burning from the compromising position he put himself in just to align himself with Komaeda’s hole - and propping his body upright to a straddling position, he pulled out with a pop and continued to dirty his hands, vigorously stroking his bloodied cock to completion, slicking the unordinary combination of blood and precum all over his shaft; making sure not to neglect the tip, he circled his thumb on his tip, smearing the mixture all over it. He did so until he saw stars and he was spilling all over Komaeda’s hole and reduced to a string of curses. _“Fuck, Komaeda,”_ he let out a particularly breathy whine, much to his own embarrassment.

Making sure to make the most out of this immorally atypical situation, he rode out his orgasm the longest he could, with gradually loudening choked sobs and strokes turning languid by the second, going until he’d completely emptied and milked himself up on Komaeda’s destroyed hole, as if it was _made_ for Hinata to cum on.

As he stared into space, he was catching his breath and letting the high come down, using all his energy to keep himself from giving out. Once he swiftly tucked himself back in, he slumped down on the cold, hard floor from the exhaustion and draining satisfaction, almost instantly; then inhaling and exhaling more, giving himself a few additional moments to recompose.

Once he was on his feet, he attempted to brush off all the shame as he looked down at his work, admiring the view of Komaeda’s sprawled and battered body - the differing viscosities of dirty white on dark, coagulating red, that is, the glistening cum trailing out of the hole on his stomach remarkably blending with the blood. Still sensitive, Hinata twitched at such a display, quite especially elating knowing it was all his doing.

With the back of his hand, he wiped the sweat trailing down all the way to his chin; with the tips of his fingers, he carefully pushed his disheveled hair up and tugged at the hem of his clothes in an attempt to somehow smoothen them just a little. With only his hands left to wash, he tidied himself up the most he could like he did absolutely nothing questionable.

Inhaling the stench of sex and blood in the air, Hinata glanced down at Komaeda’s debauched body one more time. Swallowing the remaining guilt in his mouth, he shook the heavy feeling off before walking away, the deafening sound of his footsteps once again ringing in his ears.

Nothing happened.

_Nothing._


End file.
